magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Playstation The Official Magazine Issue 79
This magazine is cover dated January 2013 and priced at £5.99. The Big 10 1) Next-gen in 2013? - 4 pages (8-11) :PS3's successor in-depth: graphics, games, and potential release date. 2) Games take over Gadget Show Live - 2 pages (12-13) :London tech spectacular hosts a PlayStation invasion. 3) Keeping the Faith - 1 page (14) :The five-year mystery of Mirror's Edge 2 solved at last. 4) Goodnight 2012! - 2 pages (16-17) :Celebrating and passing out with the year that was 5) Wonderbook's next big interactive tale - 1 page (18) :Diggs Nightcrawler aims to continue peripheral's magic 6) Killzone : the movie - 1 page (20) :Amazing fan film brings the Helghast to hellish life 7) WWE '13's best fan-made stars - 2 pages (22-23) :The Community Creations you have to download. 8) Farewell, PSM3 - 1 page (24) :Sister PlayStation mag signs off after 12 amazing years 9) Bond for a day - 2 pages (26-27) :We throw Joel Gregory out of a plane in the name of putting 007's recent videogame outings to shame. 10) Is Modern Warfare 4 a Call of Duty too far? - 1 page (28) :Our soldiers hit the battlefield over the cash cow series' future. Dave Meikleham vs. Phil Iwaniuk. Agenda Rat attack (Dishonored art) - 1 page (31) 10 questions for... Dave Ranyard - 1½ pages (32-33) :Wonderbook boss talks SingStar and his dream Doctor Who game Campaign battle - 1 page (34) :The Suikoden Revival Movement is on a mission The CODfather - ⅔ page (35) Without honor - ⅔ page (36) :How Richard Wordsworth became Dunwall's biggest monster Letter from Home - ⅓ page (36) :Louise Blain gets scared while buying her dream nightmare home Want That - 1 page (37) Sony NEX-VG900E Handycam - 1½ pages (38-39) The PlayStation entertainment plan - 1 page (40) Five years ago in OPM - OPM #14 - ⅓ page (41) Previews Anarchy Reigns - 2 pages (46-47) Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn - 1½ pages (48-49) Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel - 1 page (50) Dust 514 - 1½ pages (52-53) Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - 1 page (54) Deadly Premonition: The Director's Cut - ⅔ page (55) The latest on... - 1 page (56) :Deadpool, The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct, Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Soul Sacrifice, Enemy Front and Persona 4: Golden Features Game of the Year 2012 - 14 pages (60-73) :FIFA 13, Max Payne 3, Hitman: Absolution, The Walking Dead, Assassin's Creed III, Sleeping Dogs, Mass Effect 3, Journey, Borderlands 2, Dishonored In the mood for... Chainsaws - 2 pages (74-75) :Revving up a rampage with PlayStation's sliciest weapons The Future is Now - 20 pages (76-95) :Ease you Hogmanay hangover with our detailed rundown of the PlayStation 3 games that promise to make 2013 a very happy new year... ::Beyond: Two Souls - 6 pages (78-83) ::DmC (Devil May Cry), Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2, BioShock: Infinite, GRID 2, XCOM - 2 pages (84-85) ::Grand Theft Auto V - 4 pages (86-89) ::Tomb Raider - 1 page (90) ::Lost Planet 3, Remember Me, Dragon Age III: Inquisition, Fuse, Battlefield 4, The Last of Us - 1 page (91) ::Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Metro: Last Light, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Patriots - 1 page (92) ::Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist, Dead Island: Riptide, Aliens: Colonial Marines - 1 page (93) ::God of War: Ascension, Star Trek, Crysis 3 - 1 page (94) ::Dead Space 3, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch - 1 page (95) Mail@OPM - 2 pages (122-123) PS3 Essential Collection - 2 pages (124-125) PSN Essential Collection - 1 page (126) Vita Essential Collection - 1 page (128) Who is... Sonic the Hedgehog? - 1 page (130) Reviews Straight to the Bargain Bin: Angry Birds Trilogy, Dragon Ball Z Budokai HD Collection, Impossible Mission, King of Clubs - Joel Gregory - ½ page (105) Minis Round-up with Emma Davies: Psycho Soldier (6), Trailblazer (7), Bee Wars (6), Jetpack Joyride (9) - ½ page (113) Online Online round-up with Dave Meikleham - Hitman: Absolution, WWE '13, Tokyo Jungle, Uncharted: Golden Abyss - ½ page (117) Blu-Ray Movies - 2 pages (120-121) Other Credits Associate Editor (online) :Leon Hurley Deputy Editor :Joel Gregory Art Editor :Steve Gallagher Deputy Art Editor :Andrew Leung Production Editor :Emma Davies Contributing Operations Editor :Helen Woodey Acting News Editor :Dave Meikleham Staff Writer :Phil Iwaniuk Contributors :Louise Blain, Daniel Dawkins, Matt Elliott, Paul Fitzpatrick, Ben Griffin, Louis Pattison, Aoife Wilson, Richard Wordsworth External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews